


Putting Advice into Practice

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [90]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake and Marley take the advice they got from Puck and put it into practice
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Series: Glee Drabbles [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Putting Advice into Practice

** Jake and Marley **

“Hey, Mr. Schue gave us some music to help with our ballroom dance assignment,” Marley said.

“Yeah, who would have thought he gave us the Lambada,” Jake laughed. “He hates those dirty dancing movies.”

“I have only seen the old one,” Marley admitted.

“My mom loves the second one,” he said. “Wanna come watch it after I cook you dinner?”

“Dinner too?” she asked coyly. “You make it hard for me to say no, Jake Puckerman.”

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Jake was good at keeping his word. Marley sat down with his mom as he served the food he made. They chatted about their assignment and Ms. Alicia couldn’t say enough about the movie. “You’ll love it honey, give you some good ideas for your assignment.”

“I’m sure we’ll be inspired,” Jake agreed. “Have a good shift mom. See you before I leave for school?”

“Yes, I’ll be home at six thirty,” she confirmed. “Have fun you two.”

“Your mom is shockingly cavalier about us being here alone,” Marley commented as Ms. Alicia left the house.

“She trusts you,” Jake chuckled. “Are you okay with it?”

“I guess. Movie, dance practice,” she said. “Will you teach me? I don’t really know anything about this dance.”

“I’ll gladly teach you,” Jake assured her. “We’ll get some ideas from the movie and go from there. It’s quite different from the Patrick Swayze one.” They watched the movie and loved it. Marley thought the Katie character was striking.

“Wow.”

“Yeah?” Jake asked, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. “Wanna try some of the basics?”

“Sure,” she said. They got up and moved the couch and coffee table out of the way. Jake hooked his ipod up and put the move sound tract on so they could find some good rhythms. He gently guided her hips in a smooth back and forth motion before moving to a more circular motion.

“Good smooth motions,” Jake murmured. He casually moved around and stood behind her. His hands caressed down her sides and stopped at her hips before pulling her carefully back so she rested against his frame. They moved their hips together; Marley allowed Jake to lead her. When she felt like she had a hold of the correct rhythm, she spun in his arms and slotted one of her legs through his. “Mar?”

“This feels right,” she said quietly. “Can I... um, can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Jake nodded. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Marley ran her hands down his chest, enjoying the firm muscles, feeling them flex as they continued to dance together. Jake ran his hands down her back, pulling her in tight to his frame. Feeling bold, Marley smoothed her hands over his butt and squeezed gently. He looked down at her in amazement. She smirked, and he leaned down to kiss her. This movie worked wonders for their relationship from there on out. Puck was called in to watch their final dance. They took the final dance from the movie, but Jake expanded the choreography to add another minute. Puck clapped Mr. Schue on the shoulder. “Thanks for helping.” Will nodded, smiling.


End file.
